


Symphony of Ice

by StarrySkied_Hunter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Other, after p4dan, i complain forever, makes tagging hard, naoto is nonbinary and all yall can suck it, naoto is shy and blushy always, narukami is a dork, rise is the bff, tokyo crew represent, why are there so many different damn tags for narukami is it bc of his nam, yunao motherfuckers lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkied_Hunter/pseuds/StarrySkied_Hunter
Summary: Life has settled back into somewhat normal for the Investigation Team's separate parties following the LMB Festival and the Midnight Stage. Rise Kujikawa is on full return to the public eye, with her two Tokyo-stationed friends backing her up all the way.One night however, during a performance, a bit more than just friendship blooms between Naoto and Yu as they await Rise in her dressing room.





	Symphony of Ice

The muffled thrum of sugary pop was just audible through the closed door of the dressing room, and the silence was companionable between the two friends. Naoto once again found themselves mulling over the butterfly effect that has resulted in them currently reading a novel and leaning against Yu Narukami's side. It had been only a year or so since the string of murders in Inaba, and already such a close bond had formed that this position didn't feel weird at all, nor the fact that the two of them hadn't spoken much for at least five minutes, maybe more. Speaking wasn't necessary between the two at this point in time, and neither bothered with it when they could simply relax in the presence of the other.

Naoto reached the end of the chapter in the novel they were reading, sliding in a bookmark and closing the book with a little  _whump_ sound that caught Yu's attention, bringing it from the text conversation he was having on his cellphone.

"How's the book?" He asked, shifting as Naoto settled themselves more comfortably against him. They rubbed their eyes a little, clearing the ache behind them from reading for a bit longer than they'd anticipated.

"It's good." They answered him lightly, stretching a little. "I was enamored enough that I quite forgot reading for extended periods makes my eyes hurt."

His laugh was warm and they yelped when he nicked their hat and tried to ruffle their hair. They squirmed away from him with a pout directed at his friendly expression, grabbing for their hat.

"It must've been a bit more than a good book then, to distract you for so long."

... They can't deny that. Damn him.

Victory sparkles in his eyes and they shift the brim of their reclaimed hat, huffing slightly and gesturing to the phone. "What's captured your interest then?"

"Teddie figured out how to text." Is his explanation. Naoto's expression shifts to curious interest and they scoot in next to him to scan over the messages. He kindly scrolls up for them to be able to read the entire thing.

A chuckle bursts out after a moment and they smile. The conversation is still going, mostly Yosuke and Kanji with Teddie, the occasional butt-in by Chie or Yukiko. It's almost like all of them are back in Inaba. Naoto can almost feel the air, the hard seat of the Junes Food Court, the sound of bicycles and cars... it's a nostalgic memory that aches a little bit. What they wouldn't give for more visiting time...

Yu seems to sense this, an arm easing around their waist. Normally they'd jump at such contact, but right now it's more comforting than alarming. They lean into him. He raises the phone, moving to the camera app, and Naoto watches the smile form across their face as they give the camera a wave. The shot is actually fairly good looking, the lighting in the dressing room seems to be the cause of that.  
  
It's a nice room, a line of mirrors and lights with a shelf like vanity space for each opposite the couch the two are on, with a table to the right of the mirror line. The door shares that wall too, above which is a speaker for tracking the stage's audio - Rise had turned it down for the two, which was rather nice. There's a TV on the wall to their left, and a changing space. All in all it's a fairly posh room, the name Risette must have as much clout as it did before Rise went to Inaba. Pride bubbles up in Naoto's heart at their friend's success. 

Yu's gaze seems to gently travel the room, before settling on Naoto as he sets his phone down. "I have a question."

"Hm?" They look up, tilting their head at him. "What is it?"

"I feel like I remember, before LMB, you said you knew something about ballroom dancing?"

Naoto senses a flush trying to creep onto their face. They blink in slight surprise at Yu, shifting their hat brim as they sit up a bit straighter. "Yes, I do have some experience with that, though it's been a while. Why do you ask?"

He seems to brighten a little at this confirmation, and Naoto feels a funny flop in their stomach. He's doing that smile again, the smile that says he's going to do something that is either going to be the best idea in the world, or it's going to make Naoto want to down an entire bottle of aspirin. Either way it's... Really cute. God damn it.

"Can you teach me?" He asks. Four simple words and Naoto's lost their heart all over again to this schoolgirl crush on their freakin' Senpai.

They blink, staring dumbly at him for a brief second before they seem to process that it was indeed a question and they nod hurriedly, rising to conceal their shyness. "Ah- yes, yes, sure. I can teach you, certainly, you'd need to get up first though-"

He rises and they lead him to the center of the room, hesitating as they consider briefly what to do. They eventually guide Yu into the male pose, leaving themselves in the female as they begin to gently instruct him. He picks up quick as Naoto follows his lead into an easy waltz around the room. He seems quietly pleased with himself as they go along.

Naoto hopes they're not obviously blushing.

They sway together as minutes bleed into hours, a comfortable silence in the room. Naoto begins to almost relax as they go. Yu stops dancing so stiffly, the calmer he is, the more at ease Naoto feels.

They feel... Connected, like they and Yu are truly the last people on the planet and they sway together in a calm stillness. It's like ice, they're a ruler of ice with an unloving heart and Yu Narukami, a silly, loving knight, has simply strolled into their palace and taken their heart from them. Together they sway in the ballroom, his armor off enough to allow movement, their silvery-blue robes brushing the icy floor. Their heels click softly as he leads them around the silent space, chandeliers of snow sparkling overhead and the cold sun casting light that refracts and scatters the room in a dreamlike haze.

They don't process leaning forward, upwards a bit on their toes, too lost in the mental fantasy of the cold and the ice and how magical it is. He seems to slow on reaction, eyes curious before realizing the intent. This seems to be accepted, for he leans in closer as they do, their eyes flutter shut as his do, They push up a little more, feeling their heel kick up slightly, holding breath, close-

The door bangs open, and Naoto yelps, jolting away from Yu to face Rise, who is staring at the two with a growing, _devilish_ smile. "Hi you two."

"H-Hello, Rise-san-" They clear their throat awkwardly. "How was the performance?"

"It went really well actually." She beams lightly, eyes sparkling. "I'm more interested in what just happened between you and Yu-senpai though~"

They squeak, embarrassed, and pull their hat lower. Yu chuckles quietly and pats their shoulder. "Naoto was teaching me how to ballroom dance."

"That's it?"

"We might have almost kissed."

Naoto shrieks slightly and whacks at him, bright red. Yu laughs and so does Rise, and any anger Naoto had melts away in an instant. They giggle along.

The whole walk to their usual, post-show restaurant, Naoto holds Yu's hand.


End file.
